When Stories Collide
by 69shiva69
Summary: MPreg, Slash, and lots of age different pairings. It is rated for later chapters. I would believe that the faint of heart may indeed faint later on, so please show caution. Also, read and review as well, please.


Title: First Dawn 

By: Me… 69Shiva69

Warnings: Contains slash, MPreg, sexual content, and possible drug use/abuse. Not for those with a faint heart (or is it). You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any of the original characters, I just give them kids is all. No, that right/privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling in all her glory.

Chapter One:

'This is it…' she thought as she walked up to Blaise. It was march 1st, the day she first met Blaise 8 years ago. It had been a long hard 6th year. Next September they would start their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. "Hey, Blaise… how are you feeling?" she asked, timidly.

"Just fine, sweety, how are you doing?" he said in his sweet, seductive voice.

"Oh, well… it's really rather…" she trailed off as he walked up to her and took her hand.

"Sweety, you talk to much." He said it without any venom or anything bad, he said it with care and love. He bent down (as she was only 5'4" as compared to his 5'9") and kissed her on the lips. She positively melted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled back slightly and uttered one word "Bed."

Ppbzppbzppbzppzbppzb

"Blaise, I need to talk to you…" Pansy Parkinson said as she looked at the floor.

"Ok, sweety, anything you need." he said as he followed her up the stairs.

It was the last day of term, and the end of the year feast was starting at 7 pm, in an hour. It took her almost 20 minutes, sitting with Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey to tell Blaise her news. "Blaise, the reason we are all here is, well… oh… Professor Snape, I can't do it…" with that she broke down crying.

"Now, Miss Parkinson (he sighed, seeing as he wasn't getting through to her) Pansy, you know as well as I that it is possible for you to tell him, but if you'd rather not I guess that I could do it for you. Would you like that?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated, Professor." She whispered.

"Ok, now Mr. Zabini you listen and you listen well as I am only going to say this once. Your… girlfriend… here is pregnant. She seems to have been impregnated, by you, on the first of March, so as she is due in January. The first of January to be exact. So as halfway through your 7th year, you will be a father. You must take into consideration two things. First, that you are not expelled be thankful for that, and second that you and Miss Parkinson will need your own separate dorm, as not to upset the baby or anyone else. You have until the first of September to figure out how your parents will take this and how you are going to break it to the other students. You are both dismissed, as the end of the year feast starts in 10 minutes." Professor Snape concluded. As Blaise and Pansy left Blaise took her hand and pulled her close. They were on the first floor before either of them said anything.

"Listen, Pansy I don't know how you thought I would take this, but I'm completely ecstatic about it. I love you, kind of, and I know that we will make good parents. I was going to wait to do this until we graduated, but under the circumstances…" Blaise went down on one knee and conjured up the ring he had bought for her.

ppbzppbzppbzppbzppbz

It was September 1, 1997. Blaise and Pansy were on the train, in their own compartment. She was 6 months pregnant, and it showed. No amount of magic could hide the glow in her, or in Blaise. When the train started to slow, they decided to change. It took them twenty minutes to change. When the trained finally stopped, Blaise was careful to show everyone that he was helping Pansy. When they got into the Great Hall, they noticed that there were 6 tables instead of the normal 5. There was an extra table between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. When Blaise and Pansy went to sit down at the Slytherin table, Professor Snape stopped them. He beckoned them to follow him into another hall off of the great hall. "Now, you two will be sharing a dorm this year. I know that you will appreciate that it is not in the dungeon, as that could harm the child. You both will report to the fifth table, the one in the middle, and then see me after the Welcoming Feast." Severus Snape was a lot of man when angered, so they both silently shook their heads and headed to what they thought would be their table.

"Now, as anyone who is here would know, there is an extra table in the great hall this year. The cause of this is a few students engaged in acts of… adultery… last March and were, indeed, caught. Those students know who they are and will be having separate dormitories from everybody else this year. They have made this their choice, so let me announce who will be sitting at the fifth, middle table."

Dumbledore looked about the Great Hall and then started again. " Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks (at her name, Tonks stepped into the great hall with a blush and rushed over to Ron.), Ginny Weasley and Oliver Wood (Oliver does the same thing, though glances at Ron who is red with anger), Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, and, finally though it pains me to say it, Harry Potter and… Severus Snape."

At the mention of their names both men paled. Of course it wasn't against the law, anymore, so nothing could happen to either of them. But they had had one night together, not even. It was only a few hours and they now had to share a dormitory. Harry looked at Professor Snape, who nodded, and both stood up. They met in the middle of the Great Hall. Severus took Harry's hand and led him to the end of the table closest to Hermione and Ron. They both looked at him quizzically, when he nodded to both of their partners they both turned red and looked away.

Meanwhile, in the Entrance Hall, Hagrid had just brought the first years in by boat and handed them to Professor McGonagall. He headed into the Great Hall so he could watch the sorting. Professor McGonagall started her speech. "Now, in a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are as follows: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. It is a great honor. I hope that, whatever house you are in, you are a benefit to them and treat them like they are your family, as you will eat, sleep, and have classes with the people that are in your house, and, more specifically, your year. Follow me." She escorted the first years into the Great Hall and had them stand down the middle isle. "Now, I will get the Sorting Hat, you all stay here." With that, McGonagall left the great hall, by way of side door, and appeared a few minutes later with the hat and the stool. She placed the stool in front of the staff table and placed the hat on top of it. The hat looked old and ragged, but special none- the- less. It had a glow of magic around it made you know it was special. "When I call your name, you are to step up to the hat and sit on the stool, I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once the hat calls out your house, you will go sit with them. Everyone understand, yes, good, let's begin." With that Professor McGonagall conjured up a list of all the students. "Able, Mary… Africa, Sally… the list went on… Duncan Funk, Nathan… more names… Platek, Sage… Turner, Tina… Viola, Cait… lastly… Wheeler, Noah… Zsabo, Violet" as the above listed students, and many more, took their seats the headmaster stood up.

"Start of term notices are as follows: first year students must note that the forest on the ground is expressly forbidden for any student to set foot in, next it is my duty to inform you that Mr. Filch no longer works here as he got a job… elsewhere, lastly Peeves the poltergeist has been 'evicted' by the ministry and is no longer here. Also, I regret to inform you that this is my last year as headmaster. I will be resigning at the end of this year and Professor McGonagall will be taking over until suck a time as we find a new headmaster/headmistress (at this he looks pointedly at Hermione). That is all, you may eat." The headmaster finally sat down, having been standing almost the entire sorting.

As the feast concluded the 6 pairs left the Great Hall together, as only Severus knew where all their dorms were. "Everyone follow me, and keep up. I can't be showing you around all night." Snape said, somewhat irritably.

"Yes, sir." was the only response he heard.

'At least they respect me, still' he thought.

When they got to the third floor Snape took Pansy and Blaise aside. "This will be your room. The password is Mars Bars." He said, and left them alone. The next story up was Ron and Tonks. On the same floor, though down the hall and around the corner, was Ginny and Wood. Hermione and Draco were on the fifth floor, as the Gryffindor common room was on the second floor, Ravenclaw on the 6th, and Hufflepuff on the first. Snape then turned to Harry. "I regret to inform you that, though you may hate it, we will be sharing not only a room, but a bed as well because Dumbledore would not let me add a bed in my quarters." At this Harry's mouth fell open. The way Snape had said it made him sound glad that Dumbledore hadn't let him put in another bed. Which was impossible because Snape had said he had regretted every minute of their time together, now Harry had to sleep with him…again!

"Well, _Professor_, I'm sure we can manage somehow." Harry said, walking up and placing his hands on the professor's waist. Snape stiffened when Harry's hands first touched him, but then he relaxed and pulled harry against him. When harry looked up, Severus bent down and lightly brushed his lips against Harry's.

"_Harry" _Severus moaned as harry's hand found his erection."maybe we should take this down to my quarters?" harry shook his head. "no, you want this to be… public?" at this harry looked around and saw that not only were they not alone, but it was Draco and Hermione who was watching their display. Harry blushed very deep crimson red and hid behind the professor. As harry silently watched Hermione and Draco go into their room, he turned to his professor.

"I'm so sorry sir, I just couldn't help it. It won't happen again. I'll control myself better, as I know you can't stand me to touch you." He finished, looking at the floor. He felt a gentle hand on his chin, so he lifted his head. When he looked into the professor's eyes, he saw many different emotions. The one that stuck out the most though is the lust in the professor's eyes. Harry knew then that Snape, no Severus, wanted him. Badly. "Yes, professor, let us go to your quarters.

ppbzppbzppbzppbzppbz

It had been three months since that day, which meant Pansy was due any day now. It was December 24th, but Pansy was in so much pain that they didn't leave their room. 6 days later she went into labor. Pansy and Blaise had a beautiful baby boy. Ethan Kent Zabini, born at 1:32 am. He was 8 lbs. 11 oz. And was 22 inches long. It was their first of 7. All of their kids were born on or before July 7, 2009. Their kids are from oldest to youngest, in this order: Ethan Kent, Nathan Allen, June Sapphire, Daniel Paul, Blaise Michael Jr., Peter Collin, and May Opal.


End file.
